Datei:Frank Hemd vs. Dima Richman HR VBT 2015 Halbfinale (prod. by zRy)-0
Beschreibung 10 Jahre rappers.in: Die Jam zum Geburtstag. Mehr Infos unter: http://www.rappers.in/de/news-16097-10_Jahre_rappers.in_Die_Jam_zum_Geburtstag.html Tickets (ab 18 Jahre): http://www.rappers.in/jam/ Facebook-Event: https://www.facebook.com/events/896626483755402/ Vocals & Video: Frank Hemd Kamera & Schnitt: Flo v. Tschammer, Amelie Frahm Video: SecondBestMedia Animation & VFX: Niklas Schmidt Mix/Master & BackUp-Vocals: Duzoe Das VBT-Portal auf rappers.in: http://www.rappers.in/VBT_2015.php Das VBT auf Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/rappersinvbt Lyrics: alter dima, rappen is nich so deins, he? hey kann ja noch werden du bis ja erst ende 30 scherz dima du rappst seit 12 jahren gleich, he? yeah und zwar scheiße aaah wie peinlich ich bin schon erpicht auf das was du loser auf den tisch haust mit reimen, die, wenn du dann deine spitts auspackst sogar ich auslach was, du willst ins finale mit deinem popligen rap, bitch pls, du bist schlechter als sepsis aber haay nutte ich hab style und bin nett nutte, was, he?! ich hab ich hab style und bin nett mamamasafacking nett und für nen batzen cash schreib ich dir für das battle um platz 3 deinen track ey! du kommst ins video und stehst da einfach rum??!! ich komm ins video und bin cool ich bin die geilste sau die rappt und du wirst so langsam fett aber für n bisschen money macht das sicher jemand weg, was? money money richman in deiner welt aus scheinen und tollen anzügen haben deine billigen raps ja vielleicht keinen besonderen wert aber in einem videobattleturnier ja da sieht das anders aus mutterficker du kanns gar nix geld plus geld plus dima richman plus ganz viel geld ist gleich ein juppie ohne skills für rap doch mit viel zeit denn er hat geld style plus überskills plus frank hemd plus "i dont give a fuck" gleich den geilem der den juppie kickt und dann ist er weg wie nice und deine gegner sagen, dass du nur ein schauspieler wärst doch das seh ich nich so und deine gegner sagen, dass du unauthentisch bist doch das seh ich nich so und deine gegner sagen, deine art wär nur in business-move alter was labern die fürn müll? ich hab des elend live gesehen: dima, du bist tatsächlich so scheiße wie du immer tust see me flying high, i got no love pull up to the spot with my range rover i like being alone, shut the fuck up i got gucci, prada, apc gears on all this time flies away in my coffee cup ha ha ha player ha ha ha killer "das was du da flow nennst würd ich nich ma flow nenn' kannst du aber tun is dann aber falsch" alter scheiße rappst du träge scheiße rappst du träge deine mangelnden skills können nich ma scheine regeln aber bei deinen fortschritten so wie ich das seh bist du dann mittelgut in ca drei jahrzenten mutterficker ich bin dope und rap dich so hart an die wand dass du meinst du wärst tapete höa meine zeilen haben bumms: wer deine parts nich scheiße findet ..yeah...punkt’ Kategorie:Videos